


Say I’m Crazy; or Project PKULTRA

by 616 (minderrific)



Series: Pollyanna [2]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: 1980s, 1990s, Alternate History, Child Abuse, Cold War, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Harm to Children, Human Experimentation, Multiple Narrative Styles, Other, Threats of Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minderrific/pseuds/616
Summary: In which the World of MOTHER’s Cold War rages on well into 1988, and a happy ending doesn’t always mean happily ever after. Ninten has scarcely a week to try and recover from exhaustion after Giegue before the CIA shows up to drag him and his mother and sisters away for interrogation at a hidden base somewhere in the Advent Desert, with his friends not far behind. And that’s only the beginning of the nightmare, once PSI research starts in on the intelligence team’s new human ‘test subjects…’Ninten has to weigh the cost of holding out hope over the realization that these people are never going to willingly let him or his loved ones go. And his sanity won’t last forever in the meantime.





	Say I’m Crazy; or Project PKULTRA

**Author's Note:**

> ~~this mess is getting a style overhaul as soon as i figure out a way to crosspost stories written in pseudo-transcript formatting that FFN won’t spit back out at me i’m sorry~~
> 
> **ETA FEB 24 2019** MAJOR STYLE UPDATE IN EFFECT; please let me know if you finish this and still have no idea what you’re looking at

* * *

C05091988

September 15, 1988

Mr. **██████**  
Ms. **█████████**

 

**███** **███** Compiled Interview Notes subject CODE NAME: DRAGON* per transcript request September 14, 1988. If possible please allow further notice for future written account of recorded materials for better quality and adherence to ref. guidelines.

1\. Interviews conducted separately with subject recorded on August 22, 1988 at  **██** **██** **██** **██** **██** **██** **██**.

2\. Subject was interviewed in succession by (1) Dr. **██████,** (2)  **████████** before ending with Dr. **██** **██** **██** **.*** No difficulties were encountered in the matter.

**(*Handwritten Note: "A" -consult for further psychological notes)**

3\. Dialogue recorded as heard by **█████** **████████** per request - all mentions found in interviews concerning subject’s cooperation with Dr. **██████.** For full interview dialogue or further notes, abbr., reference, etc. consult recordings on **████** - **██.**

* * *

 Interview Portion:

* * *

_*Q: Look kid if that’s what it says on your file then that’s what we’re calling you_

\- A: tell me where they are first!

* * *

_***** _ _Q: I don’t care if you think your name’s Mickey-Goddamn-Mouse you little freak when I ask you a question you better answer it understand_

\- A: i don’t even know how to DO fire.〈 subject huffs 〉

\- A: can i at least have a word that makes sense?

* * *

_***** _ _Q: Say that name one more time ruin another set of tapes and see what happens I dare you_

〈 sound of physical contact 〉

\- A: OW!

〈 heavy breathing, a beat 〉

\- A: i—i’m not scared of you!  
\- A: you’re not that tough! and. i told you everything that happened already. so TELL me where my mom and—

_[remainder abbr. for security]_

**(*Handwritten note - Selected pulled from separate sessions with ████████ and **████████** same response throughout subject using diff. verbiage, etc.)**

* * *

**Multi-session continued - ███████*; (Handwritten -"A")  
Starting time **██** with subject CODE NAME: DRAGON**

* * *

_Q: Listen to me very carefully sweetheart You and your friends have sensitive information on the Holy Loly outbreak That is why you have been labeled subjects of interest by the American intelligence community Do you know what that means It means_

\- A: i TOLD you alrea— 〈 sound of physical contact 〉  
\- A: ow! you jerks you can’t

〈 a beat, rustling 〉

〈 sound of subject sitting down hard in chair 〉

〈 sound of **███████*** clearing throat 〉

**(*Handwritten - "A")**

_Q: Thank you_

〈 beat 〉

_Q: As I was saying It means you belong to the CIA now_

〈 beat 〉

_Q: I am telling the truth when I tell you we can do whatever we want to you and your little friends_

〈 beat 〉

_Q: Do you understand me Think very carefully before you answer_

〈 sound of subject making very short noise or starting word 〉

〈 noise voluntarily cuts short 〉

〈 beat 〉

_Q: Nobody knows you are here Your powers are contained We can get around them if you try to use them to hinder us This research is very important to national security One crying little kid isn’t a concern compared to what you have to tell us about what you called Giegue Now look at me now I SAID LOOK AT ME_

〈 chair creaks 〉

\- A: no—

**〈** distressed sound 〉

〈 subject crying 〉

_Q: I suggest you start cooperating with our scientists and learn to answer to your codename for the recordings if you ever want to see your Mother again_

〈 subject crying 〉

_Q: Okay? Do I make myself clear?_

\- A: yes

_Q: That’s a good boy_

〈 subject crying 〉

_Q: Now State your identification for me please_

〈 whimper 〉

\- A: dragon. dragon.

_Q: Good good Now how about your two friends and the gangbanger Do you remember their code names_

\- A: a—uh, snowman. little boy…  
\- A: and, yazawa?

_Q: Very good, sweetheart Now your sisters?_

\- A: I…

_Q: Just say it_

\- A: m-  
\- A: magypsy. magixie.

_Q: Thank you sweetie I knew you could be sensible_

〈 sounds of chair scraping on floor 〉

_Q: Okay then Two more shots today and you’re done_

\- A: WAIT wait please can i see them

_Q: DON’T talk back to me_

〈 beat 〉

〈 subject crying 〉

_Q: Just take your shots I assure you they’re all fine_

〈 beat 〉

〈 sounds of plastic and other materials being moved 〉

〈 subject hisses 〉

_Q: There All done I’ll see you tomorrow then Little Dragon_

\- A: w-wait. where are you—

\- A: hey wait WAIT please don’t—

〈 sound of door opening and closing 〉

〈 sound of lock clicking 〉

\- A: please don _’_ t leave

〈 subject crying 〉

_[interview concludes at this pt.]_

* * *

 Concluding Notes:

**█████████████████████**  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████

**███████**

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same continuity as “Pollyanna,” and elaborates a bit on some of Ninten’s older memories.
> 
> Contains a fair bit of speculation and headcanon (and some experimental / unwieldly narrative style) to bridge the gap between the very different worlds we see from MOTHER to Earthbound.


End file.
